The Way I Loved You
by tecnawinx90
Summary: It's been 3 months since Musa and Riven parted ways. Now Musa's moved on, but she can't help missing her relationship with Riven. This is a songfic based on the song "The way I loved you" by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my first fic, hope you enjoy it! Winx Club does not belong to me, neither does the Taylor Swift song this is based on.

* * *

**The way I loved you......A MxR songfic**

**Summary: **It has been 3 months since Musa and Riven decided to go their seprate ways. Now Musa has moved on, but is regretting her decision to split up with Riven.

**Chapter 1**

_Beep.....beep.......beep......_

The persistent ringing of the alarm clock finally roused me from my peaceful slumber, bringing me back to the real world of love, peace, and heartbreak. I sighed ever so slightly, remembering how eager I would have been to get out of bed on a weekend three months ago. Breaking up with the only boyfriend you've ever known does things to you, like make you dread the ringing of the alarm. I opened my eyes with some effort, blinking away the fuzziness of sleep. For some reason I didn't quite understand, the dorm room I shared with Tecna was filled with giggling first-years. I propped myself up on one arm and looked around. "What is going on here?" I asked.

"You have a visitor" one of the fairys commented.

I looked around and found myself staring into the eyes of Chris, my new boyfriend. He winked at me and twirled the shiny silver keys he was holding.

"I got a new levabike. You want a ride?" he asked.

"Why would I say no? But please, let me at least get _dressed_ before you take me traipsing who-knows-where on a levabike"

"Sure, Musa. I'll be outside, OK?"

With that he left the room. The first-years continued their senseless giggling.

"Did you _see_ him? He's so HOT!!!!!!"

"And his eyes, his dreamy eyes......."

"Musa, you are _soooo _lucky!!!!"

I shooed them out of the room so I could make myself presentable. When I was finally ready I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I reached forward and gripped the handle. With all the force I could muster, my hands shaking as they were, I turned the knob and pushed. Dammit! The dang door was stuck _again_!!!!! I really had to get Knut to look at that.........

I finally resorted to sound waves to blast the door open, making it crash back on it's hinges and almost flattening a very surprised Chris.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have warned you that I was going to do that!"

"No problem! I should have payed more attention to what was happening"

We walked hand-in-hand down to his shiny red levabike, and climbed on. He smiled at me.

"You know, you really look nice today, Musa"

I was surprised at that, but who wouldn't, seeing as I had spent, up until three months ago, my entire love life with Riven, the least romantic guy at Red Fountain. How often did he give me compliments? Never. How often did I try my hardest to look nice for him, even though I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere? All the time.

"Thanks, Chris. You're too sweet!"

But still, something was missing. I remembered that although my love for Riven wasn't very steady, we always somehow made it through. We had had plenty of fights, but always managed to forget about them when he took me out for a walk in the forest, laughing when a thunderstorm hit and making it up to me by kissing me the way everyone wants to be kissed. How at 2 AM the next morning, when I realized I hadn't had time to study for the big test I would scream out all sorts of insults, cursing him until I woke the entire school. But still, it was both of our first time, and we had never experienced anything like this. I remembered how the next day I would finally apolagize, finally sobbing into his shoulder and holding him until I felt like we were welded together and I never wanted to let go. Yes, our relationship had had many ups and downs. But still, seeing how polite and almost shy Chris was, I couldn't help missing the unpridictability of my relationship with Riven.

* * *

So...My first chapter in my first fanfic. Or songfic. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is, chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When we got back to Alfea, Chris let me climb off before smiling at me and saying, "I'll call you at five. Don't forget!"

"I won't!" I laughed, and turned around to the accompniment of his levabike's engine. I walked in to my room, and groped blindly around in my drawer for my headphones. Sticking them on my head, I turned up the volume so I didn't have to listen to the first years giggling madly.

I guess more time had gone by then I realized, because suddenly my phone was ringing, and the clock beeped 5:00 in bright red numbers. You can always count on the clocks in mine and Tecna's room to be accurate-I guess that's what happens when you're sharing a room with the tecnolagy fairy.

"Hi, Musa!" Chris called excitedly into the phone.

"Hey" I said casually. "So, why exactly are you calling me again?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"I don't know, stuff. I don't need a reason to call you, do I?"

"I guess not"

"You sound sorta sad"

"Well, you always call me right now, everyday. Maybe it's getting a little too predictable. Maybe I want something different for a change!"

"Musa, what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

I was nearly crying as I managed to croak, "Oh, nothing. Um...Chris, I can call you back later, right?"

"Of course, but tell me what's wrong!"

"I-I just really need some time to be alone, OK?" I sobbed. From across the room, Tecna looked at me, probably curious to see what could have reduced me to tears. Without waiting for a reply, I slammed down the phone.

"What is it, Musa?" Tecna asked.

I could have answered politely, but those flashes of thoughts, remanants from a time when I loved Riven, kept dancing through my brain, confusing me and turning my world upside down. "Just leave me alone!" I screamed, running to the door, trying to let no one see the tears flooding my eyes. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up over nothing. I ran outside, feeling the warm sun on my face. Flopping down face-first on the grass, I cried, hysterically pounding my fists against the damp, moist earth. "Why? Why do I have to be the one to go through this? Why am I the one who gets stuck loving two people at once? How can I love Chris when in truth I still have feelings for Riven? Why???"

When the stars were softly twinkling in the sky, I finally calmed down enough to get up, compose myself, and walk calmly back to my room. I got some curious looks, but no one asked any questions. I was grateful for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Chris stopped by Alfea the next day, I realized that, although I had feelings for him, my heart still belonged to Riven. It was hard to admit, and even harder to know that I shouldn't stay with Chris any longer. He was still free, free to find someone else, free to love again. He would get over me, but I needed longer, more time to get over the pain of losing Riven. Like it or not, I had to let Chris go.

"Hey, Musa!" Chris greeted me, oblivious to my mental fight. I faked a smile, knowing that my eyes betrayed my true feelings and hoping he wouldn't notice. He continued to chatter at lightning speed, and once again I felt a pang of longing. Riven would have known something was on my mind, would have seen the pain behind the indigo depths of my eyes. As I looked at Chris, still talking about his levabike and about my strange attitude last night, I realized that I didn't feel like my body was charged with static, that I didn't actually like him as anything more than a friend. Comparing his carefree temperment to Riven's crazy mood swings and rough attitude, I knew which I preferred. Riven could be unpredictable, but that was one of the things unique to him, like his reddish hair and his violet eyes. Somedays I was completely and utterly confused about what he was doing, others I wanted to rip his head off, and still others I would have loved to sit outside on a blandet and try to count the stars. But now all my dreams were shattered, like a broken mirror. I didn't love Chris, and I realized too late that my heart lay with Riven. I had finally had a chance to have a happy life, and I let it slip through my fingers like sand. Trying to stay with Riven would have been like trying to hold back the tide, but staying with Chris was like freezing the waves just so you wouldn't hear them crashing down. I turned to Chris, and my eyes were dry, free of tears.

"Chris, you....me......we just wern't meant for each other. Go find someone else. I can't hold you back any longer"

"Musa, are-are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Chris, I am. I just can't do this anymore. I know you love me, but I don't love you"

"Is this a joke?"

"No, Chris, please listen to me. We both know that I still haven't gotten over Riven. I can't be with you when my heart still longs for him"

"Musa, I'm sorry I can't take the place of Riven. I guess this is it, now. Time to leave"

"Yes, I suppose. Maybe someday I'll see you again"

"Maybe. And Musa?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck"

"Thank you"

With that he left, and I watched the third boy I had ever liked drive away, never to be with me again. But maybe some things are better that way. Even if I liked Chris, even if I still liked Riven, some things can never change. Life goes on, and we must follow, trudging on and on in that endless circle of life.


	4. Epilogue

So my friend musaandriven101 kept bugging me, and bugging me, and bugging me, until I wrote this. I guess it's kinda short, but I think it brings the story to a happy ending, which is good in my eyes...so if you like this, go and thank musaandriven101, because she's the one who forced me to do this!

* * *

**The Way I Loved You-Epilogue**

_Dedicated entirely to musaandriven101. Here it is, finally._

I peered out from behind the green, itchy leaves of the bush I was hiding in, observing the Specialists' dragon training class. It was interesting, watching how the other schools taught...aw, dangit, you know I was really watching Riven.

Two days ago, I had broken up with Chris, my boyfriend, on account of the fact that I still had strong feelings regarding my ex, Riven. Of course, I know he despises me, and with good reason. I _did_ use some rather harsh words in our last conversation...which happened to have been the last time I saw him as my boyfriend. I guess when you threaten to prevent someone from ever fathering children, the tend to avoid you, n'est pas?

So I was reduced to this, hiding in some...plant that Flora could probably name in a second, all to sneak glances at the object of the tumult that had been my life for the past three months.

Suddenly something whizzed through the air and thunked into a tree right behind me, barely missing my head. A few strands of lopped-off hair spiraled down onto my lap, shorn off by the blade of the oh-so-familiar purple sword.

_Oh, no_ I thought (typical, I couldn't think of anything else to think...did that make any sense whatsoever?) as the Specialist who had been the root cause of all of my inner debates over the past few days headed towards me. Of course, he didn't _know_ he was headed towards me...for all he knew, I was back at Alfea, "studying" with my dear, darling boyfriend Chris.

As Riven drew closer, I attempted to crouch down and hide, hopelessly, really-my navy-blue hair was certainly _not_ going to blend in with the deep green of the leaves anytime soon, and waited for the inevitable. As per usual, I didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, Musa" he said calmly..._how_ on earth was he still rational and cool whilst my heart was pounding at a hundred thousand beats per minute here? I mean, it's not every day you encounter your ex-girlfriend spying on you from the bushes, is it?

"H-hello, um...R-r-riven" I stuttered, cursing his voice, so calm and cool and downright se-wait. Whoa, girl, He's your ex-boyfriend. You are _not_ allowed to have those thoughts about him anymore.

"Couldn't keep away, huh?" he drawls, so convinced of his words that I didn't even get to hint that he might be wrong...he wasn't, by the way, in case you hadn't picked that up.

"N-no...I mean, no! That's not it..." I mumbled, denying the truth.

"Really? Then why where you spying on me?" he asks, lavender eyes glinting with amusement. Oh, damn him, damn him, _damn him to Hell!_ I hadn't thought of what to say now...better come up with something fast.

"I was...um...studying these bushes! Yeah, that's right-the bushes. I have a project for...er...Wizgiz! On...bushes. Around Magix and the three schools..."

"And that's why you're sitting in a poisonberry bush near our training grounds?" he inquired.

"Yes! Wait...this is poisonberry? EEP!" I lept up, trying to avoid the green leaves and branches, whose ichiness I had only just identified as the first signs of an allergic reaction. Unfortunately, my little jump had turned, somehow, into me landing in my ex-boyfriend/tormentor/stillabsolutely_gorgeous_Specialist's arms.

"Musa! Now I'll get the effects too! You _know _I'm allergic!" he complained, but I got the feeling it was mainly to keep his mind off the fact that he _obviously_ missed holding me like this...

"Sorry", I dismissed his complaint with a quick shrug.

"That is _it!_ I'm sick of this..." he stated, glaring at me. I prepared myself for a verbal whipping, but was utterly shocked at what happened next.

Riven brought his face towards mine, and then we were kissing, as we hadn't for months, just like when it was _us_, and we were in love, and...oh, damn it, I was _still_ in love with him.

"Musa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I treated you so badly. I've tried to move on, but I can't. I _need _you, with my whole heart. I love you, still...can you, maybe, think of giving us another shot?" he asked, when we finally broke apart.

I, of course, (for once) was ready with an answer...

"Definitely"

* * *

And there you have it, the conclusion to The Way I Loved You, brought to you by tecnawinx90, with much persuasion by musaandriven101. Look out for our first joint fanfiction, from our account The-Boundries-Of-Time, as soon as we come up with a name for it, and also be on the lookout for chapter 4 of Frozen, coming to join the other 3 in a few weeks! (I'm sure that some of you thought I'd never finish it...) I'll be updating all my other stories after I finish Frozen. And I promise to finish them all. I hope you liked this epilogue, and _finally_, the story is complete.


End file.
